Soul Eater: The New Kishin
by NicksterGamer
Summary: Join Icy, Kyto, Wemlock, Kana, Henry, Little Zane, and all the Soul Eater cast as they travel through Death City and take on incredible missions...but something starts to bug Icy...in his red eye...in his dreams...a kishin...a new kishin is being born...
1. New Student, Old Friends: Ryto vs Soul?

**Hey everyone, this is my first Soul eater Fan fiction so go easy on me if I mess up, if you like the series make sure to follow it and leave a review of what you think! Now…what you are waiting for…Here is Chapter 1 of Soul Eater: The New Kishin – New Student, Old Friends: Will Kyto Get His Revenge On Soul? Enjoy!**

Icy and Kyto walked down the alleyway through the town of Mynoia…The streets were empty as they walked through the ghost town. When they reached the window, Icy started breathing heavily on the window and repeated to recite a code.

Icy: 12-12-649!

The window started glowing brighter and brighter as we looked upon it. The flashing disappeared and a familiar teacher, Sid, appeared as his zombie self!

Icy: Sid…we have collected the soul of Witch Hurate; it's in the bag here! "Pulls out a floating bag shining purple"

Sid: Good Icy, come back to the DWMA…we have a double mission for you and Kyto...we will explain when you come back!

Icy: Got it Sir Sid!

The bright light comes back and disappears and darkness of the moon swallows the two up as they walked out of town. Kyto smiled with his sharp teeth as he brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Kyto: Hey Icy…We are close…just nine more souls left to get and a death scythe has been made!

Icy: Yes…just nine more…but since we are a three star partnership…the missions may be a little harder than we think… "He said with his eyes close"

The thumping on Icy's head was really painful as he kept seeing three eyes out of his kishin eye…it kept coming up like it was telling Icy something…but he didn't know what it could be telling him!

Icy: Hey Kyto...we are doing well for being a new student! We just started yesterday and we are doing great by far!

Kyto: I know…it's amazing…but now we get to actually go to the DWMA…I have a good little….friend there I can talk to "Smiles"

Icy: Who would that be?

Kyto:….Soul Eater Evans…

Icy: Oh no…don't get into a fight with him man come on!

Kyto: Hey…not my fault…can't help it…we never finished our fight when we were little…

Icy: Well just don't get into it please…turn into weapon form we need to run as fast as possible!

Kyto: Right! "Turns into a weapon as Nick caught him"

Nick's whole body felt stronger and better as he ran…with the power if Kyto…he could run a mile…in 1 minute like he never could before. He dashed past the cacti and past the cow skulls and tumbleweed as he dashed towards the school!

_**At the DWMA... (Morning)**_

Wemlock was walking around outside until he met up with Soul Eater Evans who was sitting outside of the DWMA

Wemlock: Soul…what are you doing?

Soul: You know the story's I've told about the unforbiden friend…

Wemlock: Yeah…like one hundred times "he said with his eyes closed"

Soul: Well….yeah…he's coming to the DWMA today…

Wemlock: "looks out to the desert" Well…good luck with that

Soul: What…would you like to help me or something…?

Wemlock: Nah…I don't want to get in the feud…don't need to have any enemies for now…

Soul: Ok…find by me…

Wemlock and Soul looked off into the distance as a giant pile of dirt started getting nearer and nearer to the school.

Soul: Well…guess the welcome wagon is having with a rough start… "Runs and jumps down the stairs with his weapon hand"

Icy dashed his way up the stairs and threw Kyto out of the pile of moving dust. He came out of weapon form and kicked Soul back up the stairs. By the time he was flying up the stairs, Kana arrive to the scene to see what was going on…she turned around to see a body flying at her and she blocked with her weapon hand. The force pushed her back as she dug her feet into the ground keeping her balance. Soul stood back up with some anger left in him as Kyto walked slowly up the stairs to the DWMA. His sharp teeth were visible as his eyes were blocked away from contact from his long hair.

Kana: What the hell Soul, what are you doing?

Soul: He's here…

Kyto: Soul…it's been too long…

Soul: It has… "Soul's reflection flashes off his scythe"

Kyto: So let's get this fight over with…

Kyto charged at Soul with brute force pushing his scythe vs. his. They both had powerful strengths, but they were not overpowered as each other. Soul pushed Kyto off him and jumped in the air at Kyto. Kyto, in a quick glance, grabbed Souls face with his feet. Soul surprised, smashed into the ground leaving a small hole in the ground.

Wemlock: "walks over to Kyto and puts his hand on his shoulder" Hey man that's enough! I think the feud is over with…calm down, dude!

Kyto: "he glanced at Wemlock and used his scythe hand and pushed him back" Stay out of this…this is between me and Soul…

Wemlock: "flies back and hits his back against the wall next to Kana" Ah! Sssssshhhhh!

Kana: Wem! OK…you need to calm down! "Pulls her scythe hand out and charges at Kyto"

Kyto: "picks Soul up by the hood and throws him at the wall" HAHAHAHAHAH- "he stops laughing as out of nowhere Kana sticks her scythe through him quick and roundhouse kicks him back towards Icy"

Icy: "sipping his ice cold water as he sat on the ground" "looks up seeing a flying body coming at him" "scoots a tiny bit to the left and Kyto zooms past him bouncing down the stairs"

Kyto: "stops himself from bouncing and runs back up the stairs and jumps in midair towards Soul and Kana as they run back at him"

Icy: "Walks up in-front of everyone" everyone let's just stop fighting please and be polite and all- "Icy felt sharp pain in his stomach and back as he got in front of the fight too late and got stabbed by three scythes" Yeah…continue fighting…. "Spits up blood and falls to the ground"

Kana stopped and looked at Icy on the ground, followed by Soul and Kyto…

Soul, Kyto and Kana: Ok…now we went too far!

Wemlock: "runs at Kyto and uses his soul wavelength on Kyto making him fly down the stairs and target right into the fountain at the bottom" There…now we went too far….

The whole front of the school looked like a war aftermath! Things were crumbled and destroyed as they lay there across the ground! Soul walked down the stairs and stared into Kyto's eyes.

Soul: Looks like I win Kyto…your power was no match for mine I was just too strong!

Kyto: NO! "Stabs his scythe hand through Soul and he falls over" I WIN HAHAHAH!

Icy, Kyto and Soul lay across the ground as Wemlock and Kana looked on.

Kana: Should we help them…or…?

Wemlock: "looks at Kana" or…we could leave them out here…let them rest up…

Kana: Yeah…let's go…

Wemlock and Kana walked their way into the DWMA when it started raining onto the city…Icy smiled as the rain hit him…he felt that this school…was the school he was needing to get him pumped! He was actually happy for the first time to go to school…Icy started hearing footsteps go by him as people moved around the streets and into the DWMA. Soul and Kyto just lay in the fountain getting soaked from above and below.

Kyto: Soul…

Soul: Yeah…

Kyto: They left us out here didn't they…?

Soul: "sighs" Yep…

The rain poured as the first day of Icy's new school started for what may become one of the best school's he will ever go to!

**Next time on Soul Eater: The New Kishin, Wemlock and Kana are assigned an important mission together as they have to take down a tower…but this tower is guarded by three witches…will they complete the mission they thought was easy as pie or will they end up getting buried alive?**

**Icy: Heck no they won't!**

**Kyto: Dang it Icy YOU RUINED MY MOMENT!**

**Icy: Oh…I'm sorry…I just leave the room ;_;**

**Kyto: "clears throat"**

**Buried alive? Next time on Wemlock's Snap: Wemlock's Snake Rage? Only on Soul Eater: The New Kishin! (Remember NicksterGamer does not own Soul Eater) Thank you and Goodbye!**


	2. Wemlock Snaps: Wemlock's Snake Rage?

**Welcome to Chapter 2, Wemlock Snaps: Wemlock's Snake Rage? Enjoy! (NicksterGamer Does Not Own Anything from the Soul Eater Series, All Rights goes to TV Tokyo and Bones Studios, thank you!)**

Wemlock and Kana were getting out of class when they met up near their lockers.

Kana: "smiles" Hey, would do you think of today's lesson?

Wemlock: Wasn't very interesting since all we learned was how to dissect a sheep…

Kana: Well, yes but we could use it in life situations and stuff…

Wemlock: Like what…I still have a piece of wool and my mouth! "Spits it out on the ground and laughs"

Kana: "Laughs"

That's when everyone went silent in the halls as a loud pitch noise was heard, it was the intercom. _"Would Meister Wemlock and Weapon Kana report to the death room please…thank you!"_ Lord Death's funny voice ranged through the halls as Wemlock and Kana nodded to each other and walked towards the Death Room. On Arrival, they met up with Death and Stein sitting at a table talking and gestured them to sit with them. When they sat down Lord Death explained what he called the two for.

Lord Death: How are you doing Wem, Kana I hope you guys are ready and awoke because we have an important mission for you…

Stein: Have you heard of the Tower of Mynoia in Mynoia Town far from here…

Wemlock: I only know a little bit about it…I just know that it's filled with monsters…

Lord Death: Exactly…But…these creatures are invisible…made possible by three witches…no one has been able to classify these witches for anyone who toke the task…never came back alive.

Kana: WHAT!? N-NEVER CAME BACK!?

Lord Death: Yes…it's like the tower took them in and swallowed them whole and they disappeared from the world forever…

Wemlock: "gulp" I-Isn't that impossible to do!?

Lord Death: No…most witches can do that without even killing you, they can make your mind see things that you never seen before…too confused to understand the mind reading you get…and then,,,you get swallowed up by the images in your mind…leaving you defenseless on the ground…and lay there until death!

Wemlock: "starts breathing a little heavy" So…when does this mission start…

Lord Death: Tomorrow…think about it overnight and if you accept tell me and you will be on your way!

Wemlock and Kana: "nods and walks out the death room"

Wemlock and Kana waved bye to each other as they head to each other's last class of the day. Wemlock thought this over during his long walk to class…a mission where three witches have made a tower…with monsters in it that are invisible that can't be seen in the naked eye! Wemlock looked down at his torn black pants and his black cotton jacket….could he stand a chance against these witches? He messed with his black hair as he thought about all day…even ignoring the classroom instructor which is a thing he never does!

Kana was feeling the same way as well…her weapon arm was getting stronger every time they would go on a mission…but a mission no one has ever come back from…it chilled her straight to the bone. She thought about it awhile…and decided what her answer was! Kana pushed some of the pink hair out of her face and said it out loud to herself as she walked home.

Kana: I must do it…for Wemlock!

Wemlock: I got to do it…do it for Kana!

When Wemlock reaches home he is met with Kana in the kitchen who was eating a sushi dinner with another plate served for Wemlock. Wemlock walked into the kitchen, sat himself down on the chair, and smiled while licking his lips!

Wemlock: Man, my favorite…thanks Kana!

Kana: "Takes a bite out of her Toro" Wemlock, I have been thinking about this mission we have been assigned, and I think-

Wemlock: I was thinking about it too! I finally came to conclusion during my walk home…

Kana: "smiles" Great, I did as well when I got out of class!

Kana and Wemlock: We do the mission!

They both stopped and looked at each other for a couple seconds and Wemlock started to laugh as he took another bite out of his Toro sushi roll!

Wemlock: "swallows" Well, guess we both had the same idea…glad we did!

Kana: Yeah…very glad we did! "Laughs and continues eating"

As they ate, a little kid came around the corner of the living room and peeked in on Kana and Wemlock. This kid was named Zane, now Zane was an infant found by Wemlock and Kana…when they found him, they brought him under their wing to protect him from all danger. Zane had shiny, spiky red hair with blue shorts and a red zipped up jacket from the cold night of weather. He looked at Wemlock and Kana with an excited face as he ran towards Wemlock.

Zane: DADA! MAMA!

Wemlock: "Laughs and picks Zane up" Hey little man, how have you been today?

Kana: "smiles" Hi Zane, I hope you had a fun day with Marie!

Zane: Mama…hungry "he said pointing at his stomach"

Kana: Oh, I'm sorry Zane; I was thinking about that mission so much I forgot to make Zane some food…

Wemlock: "rubs his head" it's strange how that the tower is that powerful, to kill groups of people who have taken the task!

Zane: Dada…Mama…in trouble…? "He said as Kana handed Zane his food"

Kana: Oh no no no, Zane! We are just doing our job and finishing our stuff! "Finishes her meal"

Wemlock: "finishes his meal same time Kana does" Well, Kana we need to sleep, get ready for this task!

Zane: "finishes his meal but starts closing his eyes slowly trying to stay awake but can't control it"

Wemlock: Well, it looks like someone else is tired too!

They all got dressed up into PJ's while Wemlock got on his bike and drove off to his home getting as much sleep as they can was the best option for this mission!

_**The Next Morning…**_

Wemlock got up and immediately started getting changed and ready for the mission. He got dressed up with a white T-shirt and a black cotton jacket to cover it up. He got on his tathered pants and combed his black hair. He started heading for Death City on his bike and stopped at the door. Kana came out the door with a gray zipped up jacket with her pink hair down and a pink skirt. She hopped on the back of the bike and held onto Wemlock's waist as they zoomed off towards the tower.

Kana: I had Marie take care of Zane while we are gone!

Wemlock: Good, now I did some research before I came over to get you so here is what I know of the tower: It was made back in 1970 by three witches who never aid called the Triplets! Anyone who took the task got eaten up by these witches as they cast a spell on the tower leaving anyone in the tower affected by it as well…there were mythical creatures in the tower that have survived there for many years…the witches turned themselves invisible along with all the creatures in the tower and the whole tower!

Kana: Than how are we going to get in if it's completely invisible…?

Wemlock: There is a secret way of unlocking the tower from its invisibility spell…I know how to do it and to find the tower, go in the town where the sun doesn't shine!

They arrived at the town hours later heading down the road looking at all alleyways until they found a road that ended to nowhere…where the sun didn't shine. They hopped off the bike and walked slowly to the edge of the shadow. Wemlock start tapping his foot on the road close to the beat of a childhood song of his. The tower shined a bit and appeared as they walked towards it. Wemlock stopped as a bit of purple fabric could be seen flying at him fast behind him. He grabbed it fast, dodging the attack and kicked the air in-front of him making a squeaky voice fly back and crash into the tower catching the other witches and Kana by surprise.

Kana: What the...?

Wemlock: If you are going to attack you are going to need to work on your spell…

Witch #1: Ow…my head…HEY JERK WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Witch #2: Gosh dang it sis! Why don't you pay attention to our invisibility lessons!

Witch #1: Well sorry…!

Three withes finally appeared in-front of them all wearing a purple dress with a black and white colored witch hat! They all had long blonde hair and sounded like 15 year olds even though they were all 24! Wemlock had his fist ready as Kana got her weapon arm out.

Wemlock: You Ready Kana?

Kana: Let's do this!

Both Wemlock and Kana walked slowly up closer and closer to the witches and stood in battle stance and jumped at them. Wemlock pinned the first witch on the ground and used his soul wavelength on her making her spas out like crazy while Kana jumps behind stabbing her through and into the soft sand. She turned into a soul and floated as it was 2 on 2 now.

Witch #3: Bravo…you got the stupid one…she always dies first she never pays attention in class…and three…two….one!

Wemlock jumped at the second one who was frowning at the third and got killed in the process and jumped back to Kana's side! The little red soul floated beside the other one

Witch #3: and number 2 is gone…now that my idiot sisters are gone….let's play!

The third witch snaps her finger opening the tower door to release the monsters. Kana and Wemlock knew this was bad…they can see the monsters!

Wemlock: NO! NO NO NO!

Wemlock jumped in-front of the door as it was raising down keeping the door from opening, making those monsters come out would kill them for sure. Kana ran up and hit the witch off guard as it flew into the tower and crashed!

Witch #3: Well…why don't you take a nap! "She sent a spell right at Kana which looked like a vector arrow just like Medusa did"

Wemlock opened his eyes quick and jumped in-front of Kana and the vector arrow went straight through him. Blood flew across the ground and stained his whole white shirt as he fell to the ground. The door opened and the witch snaps her fingers towards Wemlock as all the invisible creatures attacked him. He was bleeding everywhere and just sat there without moving…

Kana: NO LEAVE HIM ALONE! "She yelled and slashed her weapon arm at the air around him killing some of the creatures but they pushed her back making her feel hopeless, but she didn't give up! She jumped back in killing more and more monsters; she kept falling but kept trying. The witch just smirked at the two teens and yelled…

Witch #3: Freeze Frame!

Kana froze straight in her tracks and looked around but couldn't move.

Kana: What's going on!?

Witch #3: I froze you little girl…hm hm hm! He will go great for my dead collection!

The Witch snapped her fingers once more, and Wemlock gets dragged back into the tower blood scattered the sand as he got into the tower and the doors closed. Kana was screaming his name as he was dragged to get up, but it was no use! Kana was sure Wemlock was dead!

Kana: GOSH DAMNIT! "She screamed with a tear fall down her cheek to the blood ground"

Witch #3: Well…looks like your my last victim…goodbye! "She started walking towards Kana"

Kana: BACK OFF….HELP…WEMLOCK…SOMEBODY!

In the tower Wemlock laid there the shadow on his eyes where you could only see hollow. His ears heard the screaming of Kana and make his body shake! His eyes opened flashing white and his whole body had a black aura around it. He started floating in midair and all the creatures started vanishing as Wemlock grew darker and darker. Wemlock finally reached his point and screamed a most painful scream ever heard!

The witch stopped before reaching up to slice Kana and half and turned around to the tower. The tower's roof blew off into many pieces and the painful scream roared out of the tower into the air. The witch started shaking a bit and then got on her broom ready for a fight.

Kana: W-Wemlock!?

The bright light disappeared and Wemlock floated amongst them above the tower.

Witch #3: W-W-What's going on!?

Kana: W-Wemlock…?

Wemlock took his shirt off and showed his snake like patterns on his chest and his eyes were sickening red bloodshot eyes. He licks his lips at the sight of the witch as Kana watched in ah…he had an evil grin on his face looking at both women below.

Wemlock: "stuck his tongue out that looked like a snake tongue" I'm…sssssssssssssss….hungry….

Wemlock jumped out of the tower and right to Kana's side and hissed at the witch as it jumped back…Wemlock's soul was strangely different; it was more powerful than he ever was. It was the same strength as Dr. Stein's soul…what was this?

Kana: Ok Wemlock, let's finish this mis-

Wemlock: NO! I will do itsssssssssssss….you jump in….I may end up…..kill you too….sssssssssssssss… "He said thrashing at Kana and then looked back at the witch"

Witch #3: Well….your name is Wemlock, the little snake…well isn't that just adorable…looks like im adding you to my snake collection… "a single sweat drop came down her face" Since I know yours you must know mine, I'm Angelina…

Wemlock: No one….caressssssssssssssss…Say goodbye…ssssssss….

Kana: "Looked at Wemlock with a shocked face, he never has yelled at her liked that and forced her back" W-W…..Wemlock?!

**Well guys, that's the end of chapter 2, Chapter 3 will wrap things up with Wemlock and Kana's mission! Why did Wemlock turn into a snake and how will he use this as his advantage? Find out next time on-**

**Icy: Hey Kyto, how high is Wemlock's level…"giggles"**

**Kyto: CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME FINISH THIS!**

**Icy: "giggles" ….it's over….9000….hehehe…. "Runs away laughing"**

**Kyto: …**

**Find out next time on Soul eater: The New Kishin, See ya later!**


	3. Markings of a Snake: The Cousin Rivalry?

**Welcome to chapter three of Soul Eater: The New Kishin! This chapter is called Markings of a Snake: Is Kana Safe? (Remember, NicksterGamer does not own Soul Eater, It goes to rightful owners Tokyo TV and Studio Bones, Thank You)**

Wemlock hissed at Angelina ready to strike at his lunch of the day while Angelina stared, trying to intimidate her opponent! It wasn't working much as she started to get a little nervous and started to sweat. Wemlock jumped at her with fangs showing but she blocked it with a force field surrounding her. Wemlock bounced back and stuck his fangs in the force field but it seemed that it left marks in the force field. Wemlock's snake fangs were very powerful that it would chew through the force field! Angelina gasped and jumped back closer to the door.

Angelina: Nice try little snake kid…why don't you get a taste this!

She tapped the door with an evil grin on her face. The door collapsed to the ground and she set her back against the wall. Wemlock watched as nothing was heard or moved through the door. Nothing bit or attacked the snake kid as he sat there getting closer and closer to the witch. He jumped at her as she jumped to the side.

Angelina: Freeze Frame!

Wemlock got stuck where he was he couldn't move an inch just like Kana was. She walked towards the snake kid calmly

Angelina: Don't worry little snake…it will last three minutes…enough time to kill you and make you a new hat!

Kana hen broke out of her frozen spell and jumped at Angelina without warning and shoved her scythe through the witch, front to back. Kana evilly grinned at the witch and started to laugh.

Kana: I win…witch Angelina…your soul is ours!

Angelina laughed and completely melted away from the wound into a giant gray mucked puddle. Caught by surprise, Kana looked around as she had placed a dummy, no witch soul laid around. Kana looked everywhere, but Angelina used the invisibility spell again and jumped off her broom. The broom's handle went straight for Kana and…slice…went straight through Kana front to back and the broom stuck to the wall.

Kana: "blood ran down her mouth" D-Damn….it…

Angelina: "laughs" Well that was fun wasn't it…I guess I win…I got two trapped teens ready to be added to the collection…maybe I could give you a scream!

Angelina used Halloween Cannon on Kana and the whole place exploded. Kana coughed up a ton more blood it was running down her nose, mouth, and ears. Anymore hits she could possibly die. Wemlock was getting aggravated as he thrashed around trying to break free from the spell. Three minutes were up and he jumped towards Angelina.

Angelina: Freeze Frame!

Wemlock jumped out of the way before it hit him and jumped at the witch taking a bite out of her shoulder. A bit of black blood landed on the ground as her shoulder was bit off showing flesh…the flesh wound was huge but Angelina just held onto it and cringed. Angelina eyes were flaming now and with quick motion teleported behind Wemlock and jabbed her arm in his tail making him collapse to the ground. The snake form was vanishing from Wemlock as he lay on the ground in his human form. He was bleed from his mouth from the pain and after shock of the transformation. Angelina smiled evilly and grabbed Wemlock's arms.

Wemlock: W-What are you doing…? "Wemlock tried breaking out of the hold"

Angelina: Don't squirm little boy…the markings on your body are just disapeering…Though your arms…they need to be ripped off…

Angelina slammed her foot into Wemlocks back as he coughed up even more blood trying to fight it screaming with more pain. She kept putting more pressure on his back as she pulled harder on his arms…she was going to break his arms no matter what!

Kana: NO! WEMLOCK! STOP, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!

Angelina: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Cousin Angelina…_

A voice was heard across the raging battlefield as Angelina looked across the way to see a familiar figure. Wemlock and Kana looked over as well in shock as well to see that these two were cousins. The figure appeared from the shadows with a familiar blue hair, light blue jacket, and white pants as well…it was Icynato!

Kana: …What the hell are you doing here Icynato…!?

Icynato: I was here to pay a visit to my witch cousin Angelina…but it seems I have walked into a bloody warfare…!

Angelina: Cousin Icynato…how are you…?! "Hugs him with a smile"

Icynato: I'm fine…but what were you doing to Wemlock there…trying to break his arms huh…?

Angelina: Well…no…I was doing that…haha "turns her back towards Icynato" We were just playing around…you know…having a good time…Just ignore all the-

Icynato: Soul Force! "Icynato jabbed his hands in Angelina launching her towards the tower and slamming into it"

Angelina started spewing blood on the ground and look over to Icynato. She started growling form anger as he looked across to Icy who had a smile on his face. Kana's time was over and jumped over to Wemlock and laid her head on his chest. All her power was out of her…no energy was left…she could barely get up as she laid there. Wemlock cringed from the pain in his leg…the leg must have been in pain from the jab she gave to him.

Kana: You…You w-will be…fine…. "Weakly smiles"

Wemlock: "weakly smiles and stands up slowly"

Icynato: It may be fun to you to break people's arms…but those are DWMA students…and I am a friend of theirs…

Angelina: "growls louder and teleports from where she is standing and in-front of Icy fast"

Icynato: "catches her hand before she could reach my neck to jab it and flick her off" You always knew I would win every time…why fight it… "Grabs her arm and flips her over me and nails ice shards around her body" If as kids... "Throws her into the tower and pounces off the ground" you were no powerful then me… "push my legs into her stomach and land on the ground"

Icynato jumps at her again for another attack but she stops him in his tracks!

Angelina: Freeze Frame!

Icynato stopped, looked around and laughed as he was floating in mid-air. I took a gaze at Wemlock and kana and back to Angelina!

Icynato: What is this little trick we have here…?

Angelina: Halloween Cannon! "She screamed continuously aiming at Icynato shooting tons of exploding pumpkins at him"

Wemlock: "tries getting his balance back and stares at Angelina" "Walks slowly at her limping from his right leg" Good job…and good ridens! "Jumps at the witch Angelina and pins her down" Come on Kana! Use your strengths! You can do this!

Icynato: "laughs form inside the smoke" Interesting moves cousin…but it doesn't inflict that much damage to me…just a hint of blood though… "He appears from the smoke with his nose bleeding a bit and side of his mouth bruised badly"

Kana: I-I'm…coming… "She used her strength and last bit of her agility and energy and dashed at Wemlcok" This is it…OUR FIRST WITCH SOUL!

Kana jumped with amazing height and popped her scythe hand out. She dived down at the witch and shoved the scythe through her. She gasped for air and then turns into a black stripped tornado and Poof! The witch egg was formed. Icy grabbed the egg and held it in his hands.

Icynato: She was a good cousin…

Kana: Yeah…if your insane…

Wemlock: We should head back to Lord Death...and rest up…

Kana: Yeah see you Icynato…

Icynato: See ya…I will be back to the DWMA shortly…

Wemlock jumped on the bike and cringed at his leg, lifting his pant leg up seeing a massive black bruise on his leg. He turned to Kana and made a thumbs up to her…

Wemlock: Well we did it…!

Kana: yeah…it was a close one… "Turns around to Icynato"

Icynato looked back at them in the corner of his eye and back to the witch soul. He licked his lips at the sight of it and let go of it letting it float. He stuck his tongue out and grabbed the soul with his mouth and chewed it. It didn't have a taste, but the way you swallow it felt great. Icy smiled and a purple aura went off him for a second. He felt more powerful than ever.

Icynato: Aw...Witch and Kishin souls are so good…

Kana: "Gasps" C-Could….Icynato…be a…a….

Before she could say anything else, the bike revved up and took off out of the town and straight to Death City. Their mission was complete…they have won…the battle…!

**Well, that's all for Chapter 3…What is going to happen next and who will it be about…let's just say…some black blood will appear…next on Soul Eater: The New Kishin!**

**Icynato: …Souls are so good…**

**Kyto: Um…ok….**

**Icynato: Later "Puts on a cat smile and walks out the door"**

**Kyto: …**


	4. Black Blood Hegano: The New Partnership?

**Welcome to chapter 4 of Soul Eater: The New Kishin! So sit back, get your reading glasses and get ready to read Black Blood Hegano: The New Partnership? Enjoy! (Remember, NicksterGamer does not own Soul Eater, It goes to rightful owners Tokyo TV and Studio Bones, Thank You)**

It was night time and everything was silent in Death City. A single figure was walking down the sidewalk as he rubbed his shoulder nervous and all. As he was walking, he stepped in a black puddle and heard a squish noise. It was like quick sand as he couldn't get out of it and was sinking down into it. He started to freak out and tried grabbing onto something or someone…but it wouldn't work…and his whole body got devoured by the quick black blood. A minute or so later, he arose from this and smiled, the craziest smile ever seen…He had light brown hair and fancy black shoes. He had white spiky gloves and a giant black coat. He continued nervously as he had the smile still on.

Eruka: Ribbit Cribbit Ribbit Ribbit Cribbit! "Echoes through the town"

Hegano: "gasps and turns around" E-Eruka…?

Eruka: Cribbit Cribbit Ribbit! "She appears in-front of him" Hegano…have you heard of Lady Medusa…?

Hegano: "Jumps back" Yes…she has been slayed by the foul people called the DWMA…

Eruka: Its good you have been living in Death City…you are doing well as a scout…but you have been updated to a better job…cut the power!

Hegano: …huh…?

Eruka: Have you heard of The Train of Musunak?

Hegano: …No…I never have…

Eruka: Ribbit! No one knows about it but Death himself…and us witches just figured it out…You see Hegano, the train is underground and goes in a complete circle…it was made to keep electricity and everything in the city safe from all monsters…it was also good transportation…

Hegano: S-So…you want me to…

Eruka: Shut it down…If we want a fresh start right away to get DWMA to fall, we need their power to be plugged.

Hegano: Um…ok…

Eruka: Also…its great you stepped in that black puddle, are you excited to meet your partner…?

Hegano: Wait…what…?

Suddenly Hegano's body glowed black and a painful stalk of black blood busted out of his back. He held back as the pain was unbearable to hold back. He screamed…screamed loud enough to wake the whole city up! What popped up was a tiny little black creature with white's eyes and black x's as eye pupils. He had little white hands as well!

Eruka: This is your new partner…meet Ragnarok!

Ragnarok: How's it going loser!? I'm hungry for some souls so let's get some already COME ON! "Tugging on Hegano's hair"

Hegano: Ow...Ow…quit it…please stop…Ow!

Eruka: Get moving you two…Ribbit Ribbit Ribbit Cribbit Ribbit! "Disappears"

Everything went quiet around the area and the clouds started to roll in. The air got thicker as it turned it to a thick fog. It was hard to see where you were going and Hegano bumped into a little thing here and a little thing there. Ragnarok wasn't getting much enjoyment from it either as he hit poles and sides of houses as well.

Ragnarok: Gosh Dang it you idiot! YOU ARE WORST THAN CRONA!

Hegano: I'm sorry…it's just that I can't see through this fog and…

Ragnarok: Quit whining and being a baby…now get to the school…

They both continued walking, slowly heading up the stairs making sure they won't fall and break a bone or something. They reached the top and looked at the three giant candles and started towards the side of the school.

Hegano: So…how are we supposed to get down there…if we…have to enter…the DWMA…?

Ragnarok: Don't worry…I got a plan…and you better not SCREW IT UP!

Hegano: …ok…

Ragnarok then turned into weapon form and powered himself up with his black blood. His lips popped up on the side of the sword and screamed loud enough to break the sound barrier. The sword smashed into the ground and dug down at the speed of light. Hegano screamed as they headed down as the pain in his chest was getting worse! The whole city awoke and was raging the streets like a mad fire wondering what all the noise was about. Maka came from her bedroom and looked out her window watching the mad fire rise. She got dressed and pulled Soul Eater out of bed to the outside.

Hegano held on tight as he fell to the ground onto the station pathway. It reminded him of a subway as he stood up and walked around. Hegano looked at the tracks as they looked very old.

Hegano: This must be it…

Ragnarok: Now come on; let's get this dumb job finished…

Kyto: What job…?

Hegano and Ragnarok froze hearing the sound of another voice. Kyto was standing right behind him with his back to the wall and a little toothpick in his mouth. His eyes were covered by his hair as Ragnarok and Hegano slowly turned around to face him.

Raganarok: Uh….our job to…fix the…train…it seems to be broken…

Kyto: Isn't that the train right there…?

The train of Musunak finally arrived at the scene and slowly stopped in-front of everyone, opening up to the public to enter. Hegano shook nervously…he is going to find out if they don't think fast…

Raganarok: Yep that train…

Hegano slowly walked towards the train and entered inside and turned back around to Kyto and creepy smiled at him. Kyto brushed the hair out of his face and sit the toothpick out of his mouth making it into the trashcan. Shriek…a mind blowing, ear blinding shriek was heard from behind him as he covered his ears. Raganarok's screech charged the train up and the train zoomed off with them still in it. That's when Maka and Soul came down the stairs into the station. Kyto was starting to gain his balance when they came over to help.

Kyto: T-T-The man…he…he….

Maka: Hegano…the guy who lives in the corner of the city huh…?

Kyto nodded his head grabbing onto the trashcan trying not to fall over. After he gained his balance, he released his weapon arm and walked to the edge of the platform.

Kyto: Do you think we could catch up with it?

Maka: We could probably make it before it reaches its max speed…but something that I don't get…why did I hear the scream of Ragnarok down here…?

Kyto: Well…Hegano has Ragnarok coming out of his back…but I thought Crona was with Ragnarok…I thought Ragnarok was his partner…?

Maka: He is…you don't think that…

Soul: Two Ragnaroks…that would be twice the annoying on my part...

Kyto: I know…too annoying…

Maka: Let's get going before they do something on that train…I feel something is wrong...

Soul transformed into weapon form as Kyto got his weapon arm stretched and warmed up. Maka dashed down the railroad into the darkness while Kyto followed behind…that scream on that weapon…if it was so powerful to make even Kyto fall down…how could this be Ragnarok…? Ragnarok's shriek never could paralyze or hurt him…so what could this be…?

A flashing red light was ahead…they were close to the train; they just needed to hop on before top speed was reached. Maka threw Soul towards the train and he landed on the very back of the caboose with his hand out. Maka jumped her highest and caught Soul's hand as she dangled from the Musunak. Kyto was starting to catch up and pushed Maka below her helping her up, followed by Kyto as he stuck his scythe hand into the caboose and climbed up like mountain climbing.

Maka: Thanks now let's go!

Maka and Kyto charge ahead through the train but the train felt like a party train; each train car had a theme. Party theme, Dead theme, Nature theme…what is up with this train? They were getting close to the front, but something was about to guard their way from going on…

Maka: Kyto…where is Icynato…?

Kyto: Asleep…he is never down here…I only come down here at night…it feels great…

Soul: Ha…emo…

Kyto: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!?

Soul: EMO THAT'S WHAT!

Kyto and Soul argued back and forth as Maka reached the end of the train car. Maka growled and pulled a book out of her jacket and raised it slowly in the air ready for a Maka chop. Kyto and Soul slowly looked to Maka who dropped the book hard on both of their heads. Kyto and Soul, knocked out on the ground, got dragged by Maka to the next car by their hoods.

Back at Icy's house, he laid in his bed still asleep as usual. His dream though was getting worse and worse by the second. He was standing in a dark room where he couldn't see where to go when suddenly a flash of light hit his pupils. It was three flashing lights of kishin eyes that kept blinding Icy. Then it got worse as a blind shrieking cry was heard that attacked Icy's eardrums. It was terrible, where did he go…where could he run? In the dark…or in the light…? He was so confused his brain felt like it was gon2n32a pop...But think wisely! Just the thought of popping, his head swelled up and his eyes rolled to the back of his head making a sickening appearance and finally…pop!

Icy awoke…he rubbed his head and walked out into the hallway. When he reached the kitchen he checked the freezer for some ice to cool himself off…but something confused Icy. It was 3:00 a.m. and Kyto wasn't home. Icy slipped on his shoes and shoved a piece of ice in his mouth. He walked out of the kitchen but right before he could twist the knob…he tripped, fell on the floor and went back to sleep…

Maka opened up the next train car door when he noticed a familiar figure walking across the floor.

Kyto: Move out of the way! "Kyto yelled dashing past Maka"

He jumped up with his scythe hand, ready for a black blooded fight…but he just bounced off! Something invisible just pushed Kyto back Hegano slowly escaped into the train engine. The invisible forced its invisibility away and stare down at the three teens. It looked like a ghost version of a tall woman with curled hair and small feet. It screeched at them and landed on the ground with a thud.

Kyto: I thought it was a myth…

Maka: What…what's a myth?

Kyto: They say a lady once was taking this train and when tripped and fell on the train tracks. All she saw was a flashing light and everything went dark as he body parts and blood splattered on the train window. She was never heard of again and everyone kept it quiet ever since.

Maka: How did Hegano get past her then?

Kyto: Beats me…unless…

Hegano turned slowly with a big smile on his face and started to laugh. Ragnarok smiled with her and finally yelled out.

Ragnarok: ATTACK!

The lady responded and got into a stance. A fight against a ghost was just about to be unfolding…but something made Kyto feel like this match….was going to spiral out of control…

**And theat is the end of chapter 4, hope you all enjoy. Sorry it took a while to make, I had homework and other things to do so I hope you weren't thinking I was gone, I will update as much as possible for this series to grow! See ya next time on Soul Eater: The New Kishin!**


End file.
